ABSTRACT FOR THE DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE The California-Mexico-Puerto Rico (CAMPO) Consortium will perform three clinical research studies focused on the prevention of cervical cancer among HIV-positive women in Mexico and Puerto Rico. Study 1 will examine new screening algorithms for cervical high-grade squamous intraepithelial lesions (HSIL) in 4000 HIV-positive women in Mexico and Puerto Rico. Study 2 will evaluate the impact of anogenital probiotic use on anal and cervical microbiota profiles and the relationship to anal and cervical HSIL regression in 600 HIV- positive women and men as well as reduction of high-risk HPV DNA persistence among those with no lesions. Study 3 will evaluate the safety and efficacy of a multivalent replication-defective adenovirus-based therapeutic HPV vaccine to treat cervical and anal HSIL in 300 HIV-positive women and men and identify immune response correlates of HSIL regression. Working with the Administrative and Coordinating Core, the Central Laboratory Core and the Clinical Trials Program, the Data Management and Statistical Core (DMSC) has the following aims: (1) to support the Clinical Trials Program with rigorous methodology in study design, data analysis and dissemination of research findings; (2) to provide data management, data collection and quality assurance systems to efficiently meet the needs of the Clinical Trials Program and the Cores; and (3) to support the career development of early career investigators through the provision of training and mentorship in biostatistics, bioinformatics and clinical research study design. As with all CAMPO Cores, the CAMPO DMSC will be led by faculty at one of the CAMPO Consortium sites, with Co-Leaders from the other two sites. Dr. Surez of UPR will lead the DMSC, with Drs. Hector Lamadrid of INSP and Li Zhang of UCSF as Co- Leaders. The DMSC will provide both virtual and a physical infrastructure to support the CAMPO Consortium?s Clinical Trials Program in the areas of biostatistics, bioinformatics, and data management. To ensure adherence to high quality study design and rigorous statistical methodology, the DMSC will provide input at every stage, from study design, analysis of collected data, and dissemination of results. Working under the supervision of the DMSC, the Emmes Corporation will provide a secure, scalable, and user-friendly platform for the collection, management, and quality assurance of study and biospecimen data. Creation of the DMSC as a shared resource will foster emerging skills and an appreciation of basic biostatistical analysis among early career investigators, with dedicated experts available to support more complex analyses within the Clinical Trials Program.